


not if it's you

by Allise



Series: Clone Wars Shenanigans and Self Indulgences [8]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Bittersweet Ending, CC-2224 | Cody Needs a Hug, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Mention Ahsoka Tano, Mention Captain Rex, Mind Control, Order 66, Post-Order 66
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:00:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26607133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Allise/pseuds/Allise
Summary: There wasn’t much to look at in Kamino. Sometimes the sunsets and sunrises were nice when the clouds parted, but most of the days were spent in harsh white lights and dreary gray skies completing training day after monotonous day. They kept to a strict schedule, eat, train, eat, train, sleep, repeat. There was no need to change it.No need at all.At least, not until the Jedi found him.
Relationships: CC-2224 | Cody/Obi-Wan Kenobi
Series: Clone Wars Shenanigans and Self Indulgences [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1792738
Comments: 14
Kudos: 328





	not if it's you

**Author's Note:**

> : )
> 
> No beta we die like men

There wasn’t much to look at in Kamino. Sometimes the sunsets and sunrises were nice when the clouds parted, but most of the days were spent in harsh white lights and dreary gray skies completing training day after monotonous day. They kept to a strict schedule, eat, train, eat, train, sleep, repeat. There was no need to change it.

No need at all.

At least, not until the Jedi found him.

Cody still remembered that day perfectly. How couldn’t he? He was eating his provided meal in the halls when he felt a tingling at the base of his neck, like he was being stared at, and so he looked up. 

And stared into soft, green/blue eyes that held his gaze with the power of the furious storms of Kamino and the kindness of sunshine when it split through the clouds. Bright red hair shone under the harsh lights of the facility, and even though Cody could tell that whoever this was, was a warrior, there was a softness that the man cradled that he couldn’t help but want to reach out to.

Then the moment was broken just as easily as silence when the Kaminoan at the other’s side led the man away. 

He would later learn that the man from that day was a Jedi- _the_ Jedi who followed Jango Fett from Coruscant to Kamino and held his own in the arena of Geonosis where so many of the Jedi and Cody’s _vode_ were slaughtered. Apparently, that Jedi’s name was Obi-Wan Kenobi, soon to be High Jedi General of the 3rd Systems Army. 

And Cody? Once he left the planet, he would be serving as the man’s _Commander._ Hearing the stories that Alpha-17 told the clones about that man was both relaxing and terrifying. Of course, Cody was trained to be _for_ the Jedi, but he would admit to no one but the mirror, he was nervous as to how well that training executed itself on the field of battle. 

So, when Commander Cody of the 212th met General Kenobi for the first time, he was pleasantly surprised by the man’s soft smile and his firm grip along his vambrace- a common greeting between Mandalorians. It was nearly startling enough to make him drop his helmet from where he had pressed it against his side. 

“Hello there Commander, I am General Obi-Wan Kenobi and I admit that I am relieved to hear that you’ll be joining us. Do you have a name Commander?”

The pleasant smile and the sincereness of the General’s voice froze Cody for just a moment, and he cursed himself as he nodded back.

“Commander Cody, at your service sir.” He stated, resisting the heat rising in his face. Kark, he wasn't a shiny anymore!

The General smiled again and let go, and he found himself at a loss from the vanished pressure against his armor. “Well then Commander Cody, let’s board our ship and greet our men. I’m afraid the war’s only just begun.”

General Kenobi nodded his head towards the ship, and Cody followed after him, excitement in his bones and perhaps something more as he walked briskly with his General. Might as well get this started.

Besides, war waits for no one.

* * *

Their intel was wrong. 

There are thousands of droids and hundreds of b-2’s in the field and his _vode_ are dying and they may not even win this time because _their intel was wrong._ Force karking damn it! 

Cody rolled as a blaster shot sailed harmlessly overhead, coming up and blasting the nearest droid in the face as he sprang back onto his feet. He growled, surveying the field and doing his best to protect his men from this distance, even as the odds threatened to overwhelm them.

With another twist and another punch, a droid went down in front of him. It still wasn’t enough. 

He opened up his channels in his helmet. “General! This is osik, we’re completely overwhelmed, we need to call a retreat!”

 _“That I agree on Commander!”_ There was a slight grunt and Cody could see from the corner of his eye several droids go flying. _“Slight problem, too many of us are spread thin, and these canons aren’t going to let our pilots land long enough for us to evacuate! I’m afraid that we’re just going to hang on for a bit longer, Cody!”_

Another end of the channel flickered to life, and he recognized Wooley’s voice amongst the destruction around them. _“Just got word from Captain Rex and General Skywalker sirs! They said they’d be here in three hours! We’re getting reinforcements!”_

Just like that, a small flicker of hope spread through the vode that could hear through the channels. 

_“Good work Wooley!”_ General Kenobi commended, _“new orders gentlemen! Fall back, covers as many of your brothers as you can and take out as many of these rusty spoons as possible! We will hold out until the 501st can make it, we just need to survive until then!”_ A pause and then Kenobi’s voice crackled through the comms again, accompanied by the sound of droids being cut in half by the Jedi’s weapon. _“That’s 34 down, are you keeping up Commander?”_

With a smirk and a reinvigorated sense of recklessness that he had tried to stamp out the first time he had boarded The Negotiator, Cody blasted four droids in the head at rapid speed. “32 General, I’m catching up. Just because reinforcements are coming doesn’t mean we need to slack!”

 _“That sounds suspiciously like a bet Commander.”_ Came the gleeful response.

He rolled his eyes in the safety of his helmet. Kark it, he may as well risk it all. “And if I am betting, sir?”

_“Then perhaps it’s time I teach you and the others why you shouldn’t gamble with a Jedi.”_

The channels flickered off, but not before Cody could hear the hiss of the General’s lightsaber and a smug voice shout out- _“41!”_

* * *

Cody groaned, biting his bottom lip to keep himself from crying out into the dark as the fallen boulders pinned him from the waist down. His head was in General Kenobi’s lap, his calloused hands running through his hair and bringing Cody a kind of peace he had thought impossible in this situation. As always, his General aimed to impress.

He hissed in pain as the boulders shifted, a few of the rocks being moved and lifted from the Force, just enough to ease the pressure on his legs. He had no idea if they were even broken, the pain just seemed to emanate from there. 

They were stuck on some mining tunnels on some Middle Rim planet where the Separatists were terrorizing the native towns and stealing from the mines to fund and operate their armies. Somewhere, deeper in the tunnels, someone must have heard it collapse, and soon they’d have Separatists forces upon them. Cody was injured, General Kenobi wasn’t it. He didn’t want to die, but… 

He had- he had his priorities.

His mouth felt dry, even when he knew it was the right thing to do. “General- General, please, you need to leave.”

“What?”

He shook his head, trying to push the Jedi away, only to have his wrists caught and held. “Comma- Cody, I won’t leave you.”

“You _have_ to go. Someone must have heard, sir, please, you need to go.” He licked his lips. “You’re too important to lose.”

Even in the dimness of the tunnel, Cody could tell that Kenobi’s eyes had slitted into a glare, and his mouth twisted into a displeased frown. “You’re important too Commander.”

“General-”

“-Important to me, anyways.” Kenobi interrupted, a seriousness and conviction in his voice that made Cody’s throat close up. “Cody, I’m not leaving you. We’ll get out of this together dear one.”

With a shudder, he shifted his waist and felt grateful when he felt a give in the pressure. “Sir-” but he was interrupted again.

“Commander, please.”

Hands cradled his face, soft and warm and… safe. Cody relaxed, his head in his General’s lap with said man’s hands cradling his head as they lay there in the dark. He sighed and closed his eyes, knowing by the soft exhale that Obi-Wan was doing the same. His General was here. His General was here and he wasn’t leaving.

That shouldn’t have brought as much comfort as it did.

“-eneral! We found them! _Vod.”_

“Obi-Wan!”

Cody woke up in the medbay, legs aching and slightly numb, but at least that told him he hadn’t been paralyzed from the waist-down. He opened his eye and immediately shut them again with a groan as the lights overhead blinded him, a headache blooming as it did.

There was a rustling of sheets and then near silent footsteps before he heard the switch click. 

“You can open your eyes now, dear one.”

He did and this time he could see clearly. He froze under the General’s unfairly fond look as the man grabbed a glass of water and settled on the chair next to Cody’s bedside, offering said glass to him, which he took gratefully and getting rid of the itch in his throat he had barely noticed until he took a sip. 

He leaned back once he was done and tracked the General’s movements as he placed the glass on the bedside table. He licked his lips, “how long was I out?”

Kenobi smiled and placed his hand over his, and Cody couldn’t help but focus on the warmth even as his General started talking.

“You were only out for a few hours Commander. Anakin and Captain Rex found us not too soon after you fell asleep.” Kenobi said. “Also, Helix said that you’re not allowed out of bed until his say so.”

Cody barely managed to suppress a groan. Going by how Kenobi’s eyes sparkled in amusement, he didn’t do it successfully. “How bad was it then?”

“Apparently, your right fibula broke when the rocks fell, but it was a clean break which made it easier to fix. You had fractures in most of your bones and sprained your left ankle.” Then the General rolled his eyes and fixed an amused (yet undeniably fond) glare at him that Cody tried not to read too much into. “Which means, Commander, that you need to take care of yourself.” There was a mischievous spark to his eyes when he continued, “I’ll take care of you myself if you don’t- and yes, that is a threat Cody.”

Startled by the declaration, he laughed- and if it sounded a little strained even to his own ears? Then that was the pain. 

“It’s rotten work sir.”

Whatever Cody was going to say next froze in his throat when the General leaned it, terribly sincere in every way it mattered.

“Not to me,” he murmured. And Cody couldn’t help but reach out to him, watching with a thrumming heart that beat so loudly in his ears as Kenobi caught it and held it close to his chest. “Not if it’s you.”

Unbidden to himself, he choked on a laugh, throat tight with emotions he didn’t want to name. “I- I’m just a clone sir.” He protested, though, even he knew that it would do no good. Not against Kenobi’s stubborn kindness and golden heart. He tried anyways, “Sir-”

“Obi-Wan, dear one.” The Gen- Obi-Wan interrupted. “Please, call me Obi-Wan.”

“Obi-Wan…” and saying it, saying his General’s name as he cradled Cody’s hand close and held the other, unfurled something deep and real in his soul. “Obi-Wan.”

With a deep chuckle, Obi-Wan leaned in, pressing his forehead against Cody’s purposefully, eyes gleaming with such a knowing intent that he couldn’t wave away the affection for something else other than what it was. No, and frankly, Cody didn’t want to. He relaxed into the _Keldabe kiss_ and closed his eyes with a sigh. 

“I trust you implicitly, Cody. I have ever since our first battle.” 

He chuckled, still relishing the touch and feel of his Jedi. “You mean when I handed you back your lightsaber?”

Obi-Wan pulled back, and for a split second, Cody thought to follow him. Instead, he leaned back into his pillow and smiled. 

Deliberately, Obi-Wan unlatched his lightsaber from his belt… and placed it gently in Cody’s palm, curling his fingers so that he held the Jedi’s weapon.

Held his Jedi’s _life._

His voice hitched and he looked up. Obi-Wan merely smiled. And even with his limited knowledge of Mando’a, Cody knew what he said next.

 _“Ni kar’tayl gar darasuum.”_ He murmured. Then, _“Ni ruusanir gar hukaat’kama.”_

_I love you._

_I trust you to watch my back._

Cody pulled Obi-Wan into a kiss.

* * *

From then on, their dynamic changed. Of course, they stayed professional on the field, not willing to be distracted by each other to cause any harm to their men, but behind closed doors? They could be Cody and Obi-Wan. Not the Commander. Not the General. Just them. 

And that’s what they were now, curled against each other as they completed form after form of assignments that needed to be done, some random song playing in the background and the pleasant smell of sapir tea hanging in the air. Cody sighed contentedly and snuggled deeper into the couch, resting his chin atop Obi-Wan’s head as he looked over the next assignment.

Surrounded like this, warmth and comfort around him, Cody couldn’t help but think of this as home. Despite being decanted and raised on Kamino, this is where he felt safest. 

A dull nudge in his rib made him turn to look down, Obi-Wan staring at him amusedly with a small smile on his lips. He didn’t resist the urge to kiss him this time. He leaves in the morning, and he wants as many kisses as he’ll get.

Cody misses the sadness and the regret in Obi-Wan’s eyes when he says goodbye.

Obi-Wan dies the next day.

Shot by a bounty hunter.

He passes time stuck in a sort of limbo. The 212th are on leave to recover from their loss and Cody’s grateful. The men love (loved) Obi-Wan and their Jedi’s death ripped through them like blaster bolt. 

Cody… he doesn’t know what to do. His _vode_ have taken to giving him concerned glances the days after his death. Never is it more pronounced than when he turns to the side to address his _cyare_ only to meet empty space.

He can’t bring himself to return to their quarters anymore.

Then Obi-Wan comes back.

His hair and beard are gone, shaved to go undercover as the same karking bounty hunter that shot him on a mission to save the Chancellor. He’s thinner than Cody remembers, and there’s an obvious slump to his shoulders when he finally sees him again. 

All Cody can do is stand there, frozen in the entryway to their shared quarters, eyes wide as he stares at a ghost. 

Obi-Wan licks his lips, unusually hesitant as he twisted his hands together. 

“I- I was waiting-”

Cody doesn’t give him the chance to finish. He nearly trips on the sofa in the urge to just… hold him. Hold his wonderful, reckless, _stupid, cyare._ In his arms, Obi-Wan crumbles, whatever strength that was holding him up is gone now and he practically collapses against Cody’s chest, as if all his strings were cut. A painful kind of relief pangs in his heart and he sinks to the floor, gathering the shaking man close and burying his face into Obi-Wan’s shoulder.

“I- sorry, Cody, I’m sorry. I’m so, so sorry.”

He doesn’t say anything, just hold him close. The part of him that’s furious is shoved down, deep down, and all he can feel is relief. They’re both shaking.

Cody shuts his eyes tightly and exhales- only to release a choked sob as it finally registers that Obi-Wan is _here._ He’s here, in his arms. He’s _safe._ He wails into the crook of Obi-Wan’s neck, hands gripping his shirt so tightly it’s a surprise it hasn’t torn. But he can’t help but cry angry, grateful tears as he sits there on the floor.

“I mou-mourned for you. We re-recited the Tribute f-for you. You were dead!” He’s sobbing hard as he says these things, gulping down air like a drowning man as he cries. _“Taab’echaaj’la._ I- you were _gone.”_

“I’m sorry, I’m so sorry Cody. _Ni cita, ni cita cyare. Ni cita.”_

They must sit there for hours, just holding each other and shaking, though their tears have long since dried once they finally drag themselves to their bed. 

_Their_ bed. It’s their bed again. 

They don’t let go of each other. 

Curled on each other, Obi-Wan laughs, thick and hoarse with emotion and no small amount of bitterness. “I broke Cody. I didn’t want to.”

There’s nothing either of them can say or do to reverse what had happened. But Cody doesn’t let go.

Instead, he presses Obi-Wan against his chest, hiding him away from the rest of the galaxy for just a few moments- just until they need to get up again and march. 

“I’ll take care of you, _cyare._ ”

Obi-Wan sighs, but there’s a brittle smile on his face when Cody looks. “It’s rotten work.”

That makes him smile, reminding him of when he said that to Obi-Wan. He presses a kiss against his lips and promises, quietly, just for them to hear.

“Not to me. Not if it’s you.”

* * *

Their dynamic changes again. Not drastically, and perhaps not even noticeably to anyone but them, but it does. Cody turns to check on Obi-Wan more frequently, always afraid that all that will meet him is empty space. When that happens, Obi-Wan will latch onto his Commander’s hand, or nudge him in the arm to prove he’s there and that he won’t leave. Likewise, Obi-Wan’s taken to guarding his Commander whenever possible, on or off the field, it doesn’t seem to matter much to him- so long as he’s there. 

Cody tries not to think too hard about why he does this. 

(It’s not until Obi-Wan wakes from a nightmare with ‘Master’ on his lips does he finally ask. He’s told of red ray-shields separating Obi-Wan from his Master and watching the man die in front of him. He’s told of the tasks Obi-Wan had to win to live. He’s told of a task with red ray shields that blocked him in as he did his best to survive. They hold each other tighter than usual that night.)

But things are good. War still doesn’t wait for anyone, but there’s an end to it that everyone can feel coming. The war will end, not soon, but it will. 

They will guarantee it.

Then Mandalore happens.

And Ahsoka leaves.

Tup kills a Jedi, ‘good soldiers follow orders’ on his lips like a mantra.

Fives dies for reasons unknown to anyone but General Skywalker and Rex. 

There’s an end to this war but everything’s falling apart and they have no clue how to stop it. 

His brothers and the Jedi are dying. 

Then… 

Echo’s alive, somehow he survived and it’s bittersweet to see him. 

Five’s isn’t there to see it.

Ahsoka comes back and leaves with Rex to Mandalore.

The Chancellor is saved- Dooku dies in the process.

Grievous is on Utapau.

He stands next to Obi-Wan, the last night before they reach the planet, hope both brittle and raging against his chest. He can barely believe it.

Obi-Wan smiles, face pale and gaunt but with a fire Cody hasn’t see in a long time. “The war is almost over Commander.” He laughs and leans in for a _keldabe kiss._ “We’ll work on freeing you and your brothers next, dear one.”

The conviction in his _Jetii’s_ voice fills him with desperate joy and he can’t help but laugh and pull him into a hug, foreheads still pressed together. “It’s almost over. We’re nearly there.”

“I love you, Cody.”

“I love you too.”

Grievous dies and Cody hands Obi-Wan his lightsaber.

The Chancellor comms… 

CC-2224 commands the cannon to fire.

Good soldiers follow order.

* * *

The war ends with the rise of the first Galactic Empire, Lord Palpatine on its throne with Darth Vader as the Emperor's faithful servant. 

The war ends and now CC-2224 commands a battalion of stormtroopers, each in clean white armor as the pride of their great Empire. Uniform, neat, obedient, CC-2224 and his troopers perform with dedication to each of their assignments. No matter how rough, or how many troopers they lose, CC-2224 always finishes the mission. 

Always.

But the war is over… 

The war is over, the Separatists have been beaten, the traitors have been eliminated. Why does the Empire need him? Wasn’t there something CC-2224 was supposed to work on? 

_“You.... your brothers…”_

Something- they were supposed to do something.

They?

Him and… someone else. Who?

He looks to his side and feels a pang of loss at the empty air. He shakes it aside, but there’s something important, someone important-

_“... brothers-”_

Brothers?

He doesn’t have brothers. CC-2224 is a _clone._ He doesn’t have-

_Waxer_

_Boil_

_Wooley_

_Rex_

The war is over.

It’s-

No. He’s Clone Commander 2224. He doesn’t have brothers.

The war is over.

The war is over and the Empire still needs protecting. The rebels haven’t relented, they’re still attacking peaceful planets under the Emperor’s protection. They haven’t abated. 

CC-2224 is still needed.

Apparently… apparently the Empire has no need for clone troopers.

Five years in servitude to the Empire and CC-2224 is being sent for to be decommissioned. 

But he- he doesn’t want to die. 

He’s pinned between duty and life. CC-2224 doesn’t want to die.

He deserts. 

CC-2224 is found by a togruta and another clone. Both stare at him like they’ve seen a ghost. 

They put him under… 

Cody wakes up.

Without his Jedi.

* * *

He stays with Ahsoka and Rex for the next few months, catching up with them and learning about everything that’s happened. But he can’t stay. Not with them, not yet. So he leaves, saying goodbye to his brother and Ahsoka (so much older and wiser than the last time CC-2224 Cody remembered.)

He ends up travelling the Outer Rim, wandering aimlessly and working whenever his funds run low. Cody ends up aiding the Rebels however he can as a traveller as well. He travels all the way to some backwater desert planet called Tatooine and collapses under the hot suns in a pub, immediately ordering for a cold drink. 

For some reason, Cody stays. He stays and works when he can, buying an old and worn hut a bit away from the Mos Eisla, nearer the Jundland Wastes than most would be comfortable with. But Cody was _the_ Marshal Commander of the 3rd Systems Army, he’s skilled and dangerous enough to face nearly anything.

Dangerous enough to kill a Jedi. 

So he stays. Stays in that little hut near the Jundland Wastes and manages to survive in the harsh desert under the two livid suns of the planet. Living in the sand, he now understood why Skywalker always griped about it so much.

Something calls out to him one night. Something far into the Jundland Wastes calls to him. 

It’s been seven years now since the fall of the Republic and one year since he last saw a friendly face other than his own and perhaps the bartender down in Mos Eisley who charged him a little less than the others after the one time he helped fix her bike. So perhaps he’s a little out of it when he puts on his robes and pulls the hood up, a canteen of water at his side, a staff in hand, and his old blaster on his hip as he walks out under the moon and the stars into the desert. 

Something’s calling to him from out there. Maybe it’s the Force, or maybe he’s just gone a bit crazy and there’s nothing out there. 

He stops just before he enters the Wastes, the two suns already brightening the sky and turning the landscape awash with a light blue. But what does Cody have to lose anymore anyways?

He wanders in. 

Cody travels for two days and two nights with his canteen now empty and surviving off of the scarce roots buried in the sands, before he collapses in exhaustion, the twin suns beating down his back as he lays there. 

Right before he closes his eyes, Cody swears he sees a figure standing over him. The last thing he thinks is-

_‘I hope they don’t eat me.’_

Cody wakes up in a bed, head aching and pounding, but at least that tells him he’s still in working order. He opens his eyes and immediately closes them with a groan, the harsh light of the twin suns beaming through the open blinds of a small window.

There’s a rustling of clothes and then near silent footsteps before he hears the telltale sound of shutters closing. 

“Cody…” 

He opens his eyes and sits up so fast he grows dizzy, but that hardly matters as he watches _Obi-Wan Kenobi_ settle on the chair next to the bed with a glass of water in his hand. 

All they can do is stare at each other, neither fully believing what they’re seeing.

Cody swallows and licks his lips. “How- how long was I out?”

Obi-Wan smiles, tears gathering in his eyes as he sets the glass down and places a hand over Cody’s. “Only a few hours Commander. I found you not too soon after you passed out.”

That seems to break the spell and all Cody can do is throw himself into the arms of his _cyare_ for the first time in _years_ with tears streaming down his face and sobs racking his body as he clings tight enough to his General’s shirt with enough strength that it’s surprising the fabric doesn’t tear. 

“I’m sorry, Obi-Wan, I’m so, so sorry.” 

He feels gentle hands card through his hair, pulling him closer and Cody really should do something other than cry into his _riduur’s_ shirt, but he doesn’t have the strength to move, can barely lift his head as he sobs and wails apologies. 

“It’s alright dear one, I forgive you. I forgive you.” Is all Obi-Wan says.

They must stay like that for hours before Cody finally manages to pull away, throat still aching and his eyes burning still with salty tears, but he’s smiling so wide that it’s making his face hurt. Obi-Wan’s more or less the same, hands shaking as he pulls Cody’s hands against his chest.

“You’re here,” Obi-Wan murmurs, “you’re really here. Force, Cody, I’ve missed you so much.”

Tears leak from his eyes, and Cody shakes his head. “Obi-Wan, kark. I- I’m so sorry. How did you even survive?”

All he does is smile. “Just as I’ve survived everything else, dear one. I’ve always been too stubborn to die easily.”

That startles him enough to laugh- and if it sounded a little strained, even to his own ears? Then that was definitely the emotion tightening his throat.

“Obi-Wan.” 

“Yes my dear?”

He swallows thickly around the lump in his throat, tugging his hands away and placing them on his lap. Cody shouldn’t- he shouldn’t stay here. Not now, not after everything.

Something must have shown across his face because the next thing he knew, Obi-Wan is grasping him by the shoulders and leaning in purposefully to press his forehead against his. “Cody- _cyare,_ whatever you’re thinking, I promise you it’s not true. Please…” 

He choked back a sob and tried to lean away, instead he found himself pinned under Obi-Wan’s terribly kind and sincere gaze. He forced a grin, “I’m broken General. You can’t trust me.”

“I’ve trusted you ever since you handed me back my lightsaber Cody. I still do.”

Cody closed his eyes tight and shook his head again. “You can’t fix me this time Obi-Wan.”

The gentle hand that cupped his cheek nearly broke him again. Voice as soft as petals, Obi-Wan murmured, “and if I want to take care of you?”

He laughed and opened his eyes, the last few tears escaping as he leaned forward again, desperately wanting this to be real. “It’s rotten work.”

“Not to me.” And Cody watched as a smile lightened Obi-Wan’s features, and he was struck with the urge to kiss him silly. “Not if it’s you.”

So Cody pulled Obi-Wan into a kiss.


End file.
